Luna Azul
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Danny siente que se le detiene el corazón ¿Acaso a sido Steve todo éste tiempo? ¿Los regalos, la comida... todo obra de Steve McGarrett?. O fics en el que Steve es un tritón que corteja a Danny... a su manera.


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenecen, ellos son de P. Lenkov.

**N/A:** _McDanno._ _Mermand!AU; Viñeta._ _Tritón!Danny, Tritón!Steve. _

**Capítulo Único:** Luna Azul.

Cuando Danny encuentra una hermosa caracola rosada al pie de su cueva a tan sólo una semana del Festival de la Luna Azul, al principio cree que es una broma de mal gusto. Después de todo, Danny no ha sido cortejado desde que salió de su tierra natal en la bahía para caer en aguas profundas; a las sirenas y tritones no les agrada y bien se lo han hecho saber a lo largo del último año ¿Y ahora un regalo espera a por él? _Pff._..

Pero luego, al día siguiente bien entrada a la mañana, otro regalo le espera al salir de su cueva. Pequeñas gemas de Aquamarina adornan una roca ovalada como si se tratase de una presentación.

\- ¿Qué caraj...?

Incrédulo, rodea el (_no)_regalo y lo observa con atención. Danny reprime el sentimiento de ardor que quema en su pecho al ver el presente.

_Absolutamente no. _

Nadie le está cortejando.

[•••]

Mierda, si le están cortejando.

Más regalos caen en su hogar sin falta alguna. A veces, son perlas y gemas preciosas de diferentes colores, otras son artesanías exóticas o, como en ésta ocasión, comida exquisita.

Danny come gustoso del salmón que alguien ha cazado para él.

Y si alguien pregunta -_Meka_\- que ha sido de su regalo, el rubio simplemente fingira indiferencia. Nadie tiene porqué saber que le ha gustado.

[•••]

El escuadrón de élite que rodea el arrecife antes del festival de la Luna Azul, el control de seguridad es un tema importante para los locales, por lo tanto, Danny no entiende por qué carajos Steve McGarrett está frente a él en su cueva cuando debería estar patrullando con su grupito de chalados.

A Danny le gustaría tanto poder patrullar junto a ellos, pero como _haole_ no lo tiene permitido.

\- Hola, Danno.

El rubio sacude su cola molesto, odia ese estúpida apodo que el Neanderthal le dio el día en el que se conocieron.

\- Hola, Animal -responde de mal humor.

Steve, como el gran tonto que es, sonríe mientras se acerca más a él. Su cola -_grande y de oscuras escamas_\- muy diferente a la suya -_corta y de escamas doradas_\- se tambalea cerca de la suya; Danny se quita de inmediato.

Acariciar la cola de alguien más con la propia es un gesto muy íntimo que no se lo permitirá al Ninja Loco.

\- Toma, te traje ésto -dice sin darle importancia al humor del otro tritón.

Steve muestra un collar verde oscuro, pequeñas esmeraldas brillando con luz propia en presentación de un claro obsequio.

Danny siente que se le detiene el corazón ¿Acaso a sido Steve todo éste tiempo? ¿Los regalos, la comida... todo obra de Steve McGarrett?

El rubio gime de frustración mientras tapa su rostro con las palmas de sus manos.

\- Dime que no fuiste tú quien me ha cortejado... -se queja con un gruñido.

Steve tiene el descaro de reírse.

\- Por supuesto, Danno -responde como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿O acaso creías que iba a dejar que alguien más te cortejara? -pregunta con ligero desdén- Ninguno era digno...

\- ¿Cuales otros?

Steve ignora la pregunta cómo si nunca hubiera existido, rodea a su amigo y coloca sobre su cuello las cuentas esmeraldas con una sonrisa de tiburón. Sus ligeros colmillos no son algo que preocupen a Danny, simplemente está preocupado por el gesto de loco enamorado.

\- Ahora se supone que debemos ir juntos bajo los rayos de la Luna Azul para unirnos -dice Steve mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los de Danny- Así podrás ser mío, Danno... -susurra para acercar su cuerpo al otro más compacto, dejando que sus colas se acaricien suavemente- Podemos aparearnos toda la noche y llevarás a mis crías. Nunc...

Antes de que Steve pueda terminar su cuento de vida feliz junto a su compañero de vida, Danny golpea su rostro.

Las mejillas del rubio se colorean de rojo, frunce el ceño y su cola se agita al mismo tiempo que sus manos.

\- ¡Eres un bruto! ¿Qué clase de propuesta es esa, Steven? Yo te diré: ¡La peor! -despotrica Danny- ¿Acaso no puedes ser normal por quince minutos y _¡Mmhmm! _

Claro que Danny tampoco puede continuar con su perorata, pues Steve decidió que lo mejor seria sellar sus labios con un fogoso beso antes de llevarlos a ambos a su ritual de unión.

Después de todo, la Luna Azul los espera para juntar sus vidas para siempre.


End file.
